Prom of Colors
by Bunny6
Summary: It is Chichiri's and Tasuki's senior prom. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: This is Chichiri and Tasuki's senior prom of high school with the gang.  
  
  
  
Prom of Colors  
  
  
  
'Boy I hope she hurries up. I feel uncomfortable sitting here with her parents.' Tasuki thought while smiling and looking at Chichiri parents.  
  
"I am ready to go now, Tasuki." Chichiri said while coming down the stairs.  
  
Tasuki gets up and walks to the stairs. "It is about time. I have been waiting here for…" Tasuki stops in the middle of his sentence and stares at Chichiri. He could not remember want he was saying. The only thing he was thinking about was 'Chichiri looks so good in that blue dress. It matches her hair perfectly. I am so lucky.' "You look great and I love the dress." Tasuki said while bringing out his hand to help her down the rest of the stairs.  
  
'He thinks I look good, but I think he is the one who looks good. That red tux he is wearing makes him look great. One reason is because it matches his hair and the other is because he always looks great when he dresses up.' Chichiri thought to herself while putting her hand in Tasuki's.  
  
@@@  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Who is that, Kouji?" Tasuki asked while keeping his eye on a beautiful blue haired girl that was walking into their math class.  
  
"That is the new senior that transferred here on Monday. See what you missed the two days you were out because you were sick. Her name is Chichiri and she is very smart. By-the-way, she sits next to you. Why did you want to know? You hate girls, remember." Kouji replied.  
  
"Well, I…I..," Tasuki was trying to say something but even he did not know what he wanted to say.  
  
"You think she looks good don't you, girl hating buddy." Kouji said while chuckling.  
  
"Well, I…I..," Tasuki still could not find any words to say back.  
  
"Now this is good. You say you hate girls but now you are goo-goo over the new girl you just saw. You have not talked to her and you don't even know her but you already like her, don't ya?" Kouji asked Tasuki with the most serious face he could muster while trying not to bust out laughing.  
  
The conversation stopped because Chichiri came and sat down at her desk beside Tasuki.  
  
"Hello. My name is Chichiri. I am a new student. It is nice to meet you."  
  
"He...ll...o. My…name...is…Tasuki." Tasuki finally got it out. He had a hard time thinking of what to say with her staring at him. 'I hope I am not blushing. Please don't let me be blushing.'  
  
"Don't mind him. He has been sick and is still trying to recover from it. He is my best friend that I told you about." Kouji said who was sitting in the desk on the other side of Tasuki.  
  
'Wow! I think he looks fine. Tasuki. What a man! I have to stay calm or else he will think I am crazy or something.' Chichiri thought will staring at Tasuki.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
@@@  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Tasuki slips a corsage on to Chichiri's left hand to cover up her watch. The corsage was split into two colors: blue and red. Tasuki picked roses as their corsage flower. Tasuki and Chichiri both love roses; blue and red are their favorite.  
  
"Ok you two, stand over here at the wall and smile for the camera." Chichiri's dad said. "That is perfect. Now whatever you do, don't move." Chichiri's dad took about six different picture angles before he stopped.  
  
Chichiri's parents gave her a hug and sent them on their way out the door.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews. I have fixed the spelling errors with the help of one of my sisters. I typed the story in the middle of the night and thought I got every thing, sorry. I know Chichiri is a girl in my story but I don't know how to write a two male love story. Again I am sorry, but I hope you will still read it anyway.  
  
  
  
Prom of Colors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Tasuki, I didn't get to tell you in the house, but I think you look great in the tux."  
  
"You think so?" 'I am so glad she likes the tux. Boy, I was afraid she wouldn't like it for nothing. Well, at least my stomach is not so upset now. I hope Chichiri likes our ride.' Tasuki thought.  
  
All of the sudden Chichiri stops. "Where did you get the limousine from? It's beautiful! Hey, wait one minute. I thought we talked about us not renting a limo because of the money. Tell me right now, how did you get the limo?" Chichiri asked Tasuki.  
  
"You like it. Hotohori had it painted all the different colors of the rainbow last week, so it would be ready for the prom. Yes, it is Hotohori's limo that can fit 12 people: 2 in front and 10 in the back. Ya like?" Tasuki said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I don't just like it but I love it!" Chichiri reaches over and gives Tasuki a kiss on the cheek. "But why is it so big? There are only two of us, right?"  
  
"Well, no. We have to pick up the gang at Hotohori's house before we go out to eat. I hope you are not mad. I wanted to surprise you and this is the only way." Tasuki said as he looked at Chichiri with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It sounds like we are going to have a great time tonight, Tasuki. Are you ready to go?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Tasuki takes Chichiri's hand and begins to walk to the limo. They reach the limo and the driver gets out and opens the door to let them in. Tasuki helps Chichiri in and then gets in himself. The driver shuts the door and gets back in the drivers seat and begins to drive to Hotohori's house.  
  
@@@  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hello, is Hotohori there?" Chichiri asked very nervously.  
  
"Yes. Can I say who is calling?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"My name is Chichiri. I am his English partner at school." Chichiri replied.  
  
"Ok. Hold on a moment while I get him." The voice said before putting down the phone.  
  
'I hope he doesn't mind me calling him. I have to talk to someone and he said he was my best friend. I don't know why I am so nervous for. Yes, I do! I can't get Tasuki out of my mind! I think my brain is going to explode if I don't tell someone.' Chichiri thought while pacing her bedroom floor waiting on Hotohori to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Chichiri is that you?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry to call you but I need to talk to someone. I hope you don't mind." Chichiri finally stopped pacing and sat down on her bed.  
  
"I don't mind at all. Besides, what are best friends for?" He replied.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I talk to you about a guy that I like." Chichiri held her breath. 'Please say you don't mind.'  
  
"No. I don't mind. Now what is on your mind, Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri let out a sigh of relief before continuing. "I like Tasuki and I don't know what to do about it. He is the first boy I have ever liked and I don't want to scare him off before I get a chance with him. Can you help me?"  
  
"Sure, I will help you. Meet me at the library tomorrow around noon. I will be bringing my girlfriend, Nuriko, with me for some more help. I hope you don't mind that I bring her, but she is a good match maker." Hotohori smile at the thought of his girlfriend and the fact that tomorrow was Saturday, no school.  
  
"That will be fine. I will see you tomorrow at the library. Thanks again and bye for now."  
  
"Bye." Hotohori and Chichiri both hung up.  
  
Chichiri lies down on her bed and turns on her radio.  
  
"The next song is by M2M and it is called Pretty Boy." The radio person said and then the music began.  
  
"I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
I used to write your name  
  
And put it in a frame  
  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside (Let me inside)  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy  
  
Say you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you."  
  
  
  
"That is the perfect song about how I feel right now about Tasuki." Chichiri said out loud and let out a sigh.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
@@@  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri talked about some stuff while traveling to Hotohori's house. The limo pulled up to the house and stopped at the door. Eight people started to walk to the limousine.  
  
TBC…  
  
P.S. I don't own the song 'Pretty Boy'. It belongs to the group called M2M. Sorry, I made Nuriko a girl so I can have another girl besides Miaka and Yui. Please don't be mad. I hope I did better on the spelling and grammar this time. I may update it after I let my sister read it for mistakes. Sorry, but we don't live together and she is better in English than I am. My best subject is math.  
  
Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you have liked the story so far. Please read and review.  
  
Prom of Colors  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The limo pulls up to the house and stops at the door. The driver gets out and opens the side door to let the eight people waiting in front of the house into the limo. After everyone is in, the driver gets back in and starts out of the drive way and down the street to the restaurant. They were going to eat at 'House of Japanese' for their dinner.  
  
Starting from the door and going around there is: Tasuki, Chichiri, Kouji, Hikou, Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitaukaka, and Chiriko.  
  
"How is everyone doing?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"We are all hungry, but we are ok." said Hotohori.  
  
"We thought something was wrong, because it took ya'll so long to get here." said Nuriko.  
  
"Sorry about that. It took me longer to get ready then I thought." Chichiri bowed her head.  
  
"It's ok, Chichiri. We understand." Miaka said with a smile.  
  
Tasuki puts his arm around the back of Chichiri neck, so she can sit closer to him. 'Chichiri smells great. I wonder what she is wearing. I don't know what it is, but it smells so sexy.' Tasuki thought before giving Chichiri a big fang smile.  
  
'I feel so warm and safe when I am close to Tasuki like this. I don't want to move away from his touch and his intoxicating smell. It makes me what to kiss him in front of everybody, but I can't so I will just have to wait until we get to the restaurant to eat.' Chichiri smiles at Tasuki as she finishes her thoughts.  
  
Everyone is talking about what they want to eat at the restaurant.  
  
@@  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Chichiri over here." Hotohori is waving his hand at Chichiri outside of the library.  
  
"Hey." Chichiri walks up to Hotohori.  
  
"Nuriko is already inside with the rest of my friends. They had some studying to do, so we meet up with them here. I will introduce you to all of them when we get into the library. Come on, let's go inside." Hotohori smiles and turns around to show the way.  
  
'His other friends? I hope they are nice. I wonder if he told them about me and why I have to talk to Hotohori. Boy, I hope not. I don't want everyone to know I like Tasuki. Chichiri, just stay calm and everything will be fine.' "Ok, I am coming." Chichiri follows behind Hotohori into the library.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri went to a corner of the library that had a lot of tables and chairs altogether. In this area you could talk normally instead of a whisper. They came up to a group of people who were in the back of the area against the wall.  
  
'I can't believe it! He is here! Tasuki is one of Hotohori's friends. What I am going to do now?' Chichiri thoughts were interrupted when Hotohori began to talk to her.  
  
"Chichiri, these are my friends. I will let them introduce themselves." Hotohori points at Nuriko to start.  
  
"Hi. My name is Nuriko. I am Hotohori's girlfriend. I am in your Japanese class. It is so nice to meet you."  
  
'Hello. My name is Chiriko. I am in English and Math with Hotohori and you."  
  
"My name is Mitsukaka. I am Chiriko's older brother. Like Nuriko I am in your Japanese class."  
  
"Hi. My name is Miaka and this is Tamahome. We are girlfriend and boyfriend. I am in your Japanese class. Tamahome is in his first year of college." "Hi there." Said Tamahome.  
  
"My name is Yui. I am Miaka's best friend and like her I am in your Japanese class."  
  
"My name is Hikou. I am in band with you, but you already know that. If you didn't you are blind. I am just playing with ya." {Hikou is the senior conductor for band.}  
  
"Hi, Chichiri! What's up? I know you know who I am, but to make these people happy I will properly introduce myself. I am Kouji. I have Math, Band, and English with ya. I almost forgot I am Tasuki's best friend."  
  
"Tasuki. Math, Band, and English." That is the only things that anyone could hear from Tasuki. He had spoken so quietly that they barely heard that. Mostly everyone just thought that he didn't want to talk to her because she was a girl except his best friend of course.  
  
"Hey, Hotohori? How do you know Chichiri?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Chichiri is in my Math and English class. She is also is my English partner."  
  
"Hello, to you all." Chichiri said while waving her hand a little.  
  
'Tasuki looks good. I wonder if he notices me. I hope so." Chichiri thought to herself.  
  
'I can't believe she is here. Kouji better not say one word or I will beat his butt. Boy, she looks good.' Tasuki was not paying attention to the fact that Kouji was poking him and smiling.  
  
'Tasuki is gone. One look at of her, and he is in dream world. He better be careful before everyone notices he is drooling over a girl. He has it bad.' Kouji was thinking to himself and was trying hard not to laugh because of the way Tasuki was acting.  
  
Hikou was watching Tasuki blushing while he was looking at Chichiri. Chichiri was also blushing as she looked at Tasuki. It took, Hikou, a total of one minute to know something was up between the two. 'I will talk to Kouji about this later.'  
  
"Chichiri, I want to show you something, so follow me." Hotohori said and then turned around and started to walk away from the table.  
  
"Ok." Chichiri followed Hotohori.  
  
'I am so glad she is gone for awhile. I can feel myself blushing. Hopefully no one noticed.' thought Tasuki.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri stopped in a small corner in the library.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me able, Chichiri?"  
  
"Ok. Here it is in a nutshell. I like Tasuki and I don't know what to do about. I need your help because I have never really liked someone before, so I don't know what to do." After Chichiri finished she quietly waited for his answer.  
  
"You like Tasuki. Well, that is a first. Most people are afraid of him. I have never known him to have someone like him, but don't worry. I am here to help in anyway I can. I will ask Nuriko for so help. She is great at this kind of stuff. Just leave it to us. Don't worry, Chichiri, I won't tell the others." Hotohori smiled to reassure her.  
  
"Thanks. You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you." Chichiri replied with a smile.  
  
With that they both returned to the group for a little study time.  
  
Chichiri seemed to get along with everyone and seemed to enjoy their friendliness and friendship. Tasuki was getting use to her company and began to act a little normal around her.  
  
After an hour of studying, they all decide to get something to eat. When everyone started to leave Hikou held Kouji back so he could talk to him.  
  
"Kouji does Tasuki like Chichiri or is he sick or something?" asked Hikou.  
  
"You're good. Tasuki likes Chichiri. He is so funny when she is around. He doesn't talk or anything else but stare when she is around. In fact, he has talked more today then he has at school since she came here." Kouji said with a little chuckle.  
  
"I thought so. Will you help me get them together?" Hikou asked Kouji.  
  
"You bet. We will talk more about this later. Right now we have to catch up with the others before they think something is up." said Kouji. Hikou and Kouji run and catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
@@  
  
The limo reaches the restaurant and pulls up to the door. The driver opens the door and everyone begins to get out.  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's notes: Next chapter you will find out what everyone is wearing except Tasuki and Chichiri because you already know what they are wearing. About the 'no da' that Chichiri normally says: Chichiri will have them when her memory comes back and I decide not to use them during the prom date because she is trying to be formal. Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please review. I love comments, even if they are negative. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's note: This chapter is about how Hotohori and Nuriko try to get Chichiri and Tasuki together.  
  
  
  
Prom of Colors  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
They start getting out of the limo. Chiriko is wearing a yellow tux and Mitsukake is wearing a brown tux. Hotohori is wearing a black tux and Nuriko is wearing a purple dress. Tamahome is wearing a dark blue tux and Miaka is wearing a pink dress. Hikou is wearing a green tux and Kouji is wearing an orange tux.  
  
After everyone got out, they went in side the restaurant.  
  
"We have a room reserved for Hotohori and friends." Hotohori said to a lady behind the counter.  
  
"Yes. Right this way." she said.  
  
Everyone followed her into a room that was waiting on them. The round table was set up for all ten people to sit down around it.  
  
"Please have a seat and a waitress will be with you in a few minutes." with that she turned around and left them in the room.  
  
"Well, everyone please take a seat." said Hotohori before he sat down.  
  
Everyone sat down around the round table. Starting with Hotohori and going to his right they sat down: Nuriko, Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hikou, Chichiri, Tasuki, and then Kouji.  
  
"This place looks so pretty. I like it." said Miaka who was looking about the whole room with amazement.  
  
A waitress entered the room, "Are you all ready to order?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Hotohori said. He tells the waitress what he wants and then has Nuriko follow. Nuriko was then followed by the rest of the group in order as they sat at the table.  
  
"Ok. Your orders will be ready shortly." With that she left the room.  
  
Everyone talked among themselves until the food arrived about 15 minutes later.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." The waitress began to hand out the food to the appropriate person. "If you need anything, feel free to ask. I will be in and out about every five to ten minutes to check on you. Enjoy your food." The waitress left the room.  
  
Everyone began to eat and talk about how good the food was and about other things.  
  
@@@  
  
Flash Back  
  
Chichiri,  
  
You are invited to the lake for a picnic and fun with the gang on this coming Saturday at 10 am until whenever. Please bring your favorite food to share, your bathing suit, and anything else you think you will need. Hope to see you there. See Ya Later.  
  
Your Friends  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko  
  
Chichiri finished the letter Nuriko had handed her in their Japanese class and put it down on her desk in her bedroom. 'A picnic on Saturday sounds like it could be great fun. It will be Saturday in three days. That is plenty of time to make sure Mom and Dad will let me go and to check my bathing suit to make sure I can still wear it. I wonder if Tasuki and his two best friends are going to come. I will just have to ask him at school. Well, I need to do my homework and go to bed so I better get started.'  
  
Next Day  
  
"Mom, some of my friends at school have invited me to a picnic on Saturday and I was wondering if I could go?" Chichiri asked her mother, who was sitting across the kitchen table from her.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Your father and I will be visiting an old friend on Saturday and I know you ready didn't want to come anyway. I hope you have a lot of fun at the picnic and you better tell me about it afterwards." Chichiri's mom answered with a smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mom." replied a very happy Chichiri.  
  
Saturday  
  
Chichiri pulled up in the parking spaces in front of the lake in her unusually colored blue GEO Metro car. People insist it is unusually because you can look at it one minute and it is blue and the next minute it is a purple color. Chichiri got out of her car and began to gather her stuff up out of the back seat. She walked down to the beach to find the others.  
  
'I hope Tasuki is here. He said he was coming. I am so excited that I am able to come to the beach.' thought Chichiri while walking down the beach. Chichiri did not have to walk too far before coming upon the gang. They were all sitting down on towels or beach chairs waiting on her.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Chichiri said with a big smile.  
  
"Hey girl, you are finally here." Kouji replied.  
  
Miaka jumps up and runs straight at Chichiri, "Chichiri you made it and here let me help you. What kind of food did you bring?"  
  
"Hello to you to, Miaka. I brought my favorite Mac and Cheese, some sliced tomatoes, and a strawberry shortcake for dessert. I made them myself, so I hope you like it." answered Chichiri while putting her stuff down. Chichiri pulled out her lounge chair and a towel to put on it and then sat down. 'Tasuki is looking fine in his half red and half blue swimming trucks and his shirt that matches the trucks.'  
  
'WOW, Chichiri is looking hot in that silver one pieces swim suit. I am so glad I came.' thought Tasuki.  
  
"Who wants to go swimming?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"I DO!" yelled Chiriko.  
  
"Me, too" beamed Mitsukake.  
  
Miaka, "If you are going, so am I."  
  
"Well, since Miaka is going so am I." said Tamahome.  
  
"Kouji and I are in." Hikou said.  
  
"Keisuke (Miaka's older brother), Tetsuya (Keisuke's best friend and Yui's boyfriend), and I are going to talk a walk down the beach first." said Yui.  
  
"Nuriko I'm with you." Hotohori said.  
  
"I'm going to stay here and work on my tan." said Chichiri who was also thinking to herself; 'Because I don't like water.'  
  
"I am going to get ready to sail, while the wind is still good and strong." replied Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri watch Tasuki get ready and go sailing. The others where either swimming or walking. Chichiri just relaxed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Kouji said while shaking Chichiri awake.  
  
"Hey, Kouji. Did you have fun swimming?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yes and you should come join us." asked Kouji.  
  
"No, no, no. I don't think so. I am going to stay right here." said Chichiri.  
  
Kouji looked at Chichiri with a confused look. "Why? Don't you want to swim?"  
  
Chichiri was quiet, 'How do I tell him I hate water.'  
  
"You ok in there? What's the matter? Don't you want to go swimming?" asked Kouji, again.  
  
Chichiri let out a sigh. 'I guess I better tell him because he won't leave me alone until I do.' "I hate water, so No; I don't want to go swimming. If you please, I am going to stay here." Chichiri finished talking when Hikou came up behind Kouji.  
  
"Kouji, are you going back into the water?" Hikou asked.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Kouji and Hikou run back to the water leaving Chichiri by herself, again.  
  
A little while later…  
  
Everyone was sitting down and eating lunch. They talked to one another about different things. When everything was put up, they relaxed for awhile.  
  
"Who wants to go sailing with me?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Well, we would love to go sailing with you, but we have to practice volleyball for the Rec." said Keisuke.  
  
"Ya'll play volleyball?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes. We all play except by Keisuke, because he is the referee. Tasuki doesn't have time to play, of course." said Keisuke.  
  
"That is so cool. Are ya'll any good?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, we are great!" yelled Nuriko.  
  
"We are number 1, so we have to practice hard to stay number 1. We normally practice on Saturday, so we are going to go practice now." said Hotohori.  
  
"See ya in a little bit." said Miaka. Everyone gets up, excepted Tasuki and Chichiri, and goes over to the volleyball net that is near by and starts practicing.  
  
"So, I guess that just leaves you and me. Do you want to go sailing with me?" Tasuki asks Chichiri while looking at her.  
  
"I don't want to go sailing. Sorry, but you will have to go by yourself." said Chichiri with her head looking at the lake and not at Tasuki.  
  
'Why does she not want to go sailing with me? Does she not trust me? I thought we where friends.' "Why not? I am a good sailor. Don't you trust me?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I just…just…never mind. I just don't want to go, ok." answered Chichiri. 'I can't tell him. He might laugh at me, and I won't be able to handle that from him.'  
  
"You just, what? You can tell me. I will not judge you, so please tell me." Tasuki said with a pledging voice.  
  
"You promise that you will not laugh?" Tasuki nods his head yes. "Ok. I hate water and I can't swim. I almost drowned when I was little and I have not liked water since." When Chichiri stopped she looked at Tasuki to see if he would laugh, but he didn't laugh, just smiled.  
  
"It will be ok." 'And here I thought she didn't trust me.' "You can still come sailing with me." Tasuki replied.  
  
"Say again?" Chichiri was surprised at what she thought she heard.  
  
"You can wear a life jacket and I won't let anything happened to you. You won't have to get in the water except getting in and out of the boat. The water will be about knee to waist high at max. Please, please go sailing with me. I don't want to go out there by myself this time." Tasuki was on his knees begging her to go with him.  
  
"Well, I don't know." 'He looks so cute when he begs me to do something. He knows I can't so no to him.' thought Chichiri.  
  
"Please, pretty please, with sugar and a strawberry on top." begs Tasuki. 'Please let this work.'  
  
"Ok, but you have to stay by me and watch me very carefully, and you have to go slow, nothing fast." Chichiri said with the most serious voice she could muster.  
  
"Ok. It's a deal." Tasuki said with a big smile. 'It worked. I can't believe that it worked. Now I get to spend a little one on one time with her. This is going to be good.'  
  
Tasuki leads Chichiri down to where the boat is and begins to help her in to the boat.  
  
Chichiri is trying to get in the sail boat with Tasuki's help. All of the sudden, a wave hits the boat hard, causing Chichiri to lose her grip. She falls backwards, hitting her head on the side of the boat before landing in the water.  
  
Tasuki watches her fall and tries to grab her, but misses. Tasuki lets go of the boat and begins to search for her under the water. He finds her and pulls her out of the water and starts running back to the shore as fast as he can, with her out cold in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were watching them go out in the water to get in the sail boat.  
  
Watching in horror, they see Chichiri get thrown off the side of the boat into the water. They began running toward them. Tamahome and Hotohori run out into the water and get the boat. Before returning to the shore, they put the boat in a safe spot.  
  
Tasuki puts Chichiri down and checks to see if she is breathing. 'Please be alright.' He notices that Chichiri is not breathing and begins CPR. It took three breathes before she began to spit up water.  
  
"Are you ok, Chichiri?" asked Miaka.  
  
Tasuki looked up, to see everyone there in a circle around him and Chichiri. Tasuki had not noticed that everyone was around them until Miaka spoke.  
  
"I think so, no da." Chichiri froze. 'What? Did I just say 'no da'. I think I am going crazy.'  
  
"Here let me check you out." said Mitsukaka, a volunteer on the Rescue Squad.  
  
"Ok." Chichiri said. 'It is hard trying not to say 'no da' after everything I say.'  
  
Mitsukaka checked over Chichiri and found that she had a little fever, but nothing else. Tasuki was in a daze, not sure what just happened. 'When I saw Chichiri fall into the water, all I could do was panic, thinking that she was going to be hurt. Then I did CPR on her. When my lips touched hers, if felt so good and right that I didn't want to stop, but I had to. I don't know what is going on, but I want to be with her more.'  
  
After awhile they decided to call it a day. Chichiri was still feeling weak and just wanted to go home to relax. Everyone began to go, when Tasuki insisted on taking Chichiri home, since he felt responsible for what happened. Nuriko talked Chichiri into letting Tasuki drive her home in her car.  
  
Tasuki drive to Chichiri's house. He got the directions from Chichiri while driving. Tasuki helps bring in Chichiri's stuff with his own. Chichiri goes upstairs and changes into something more comfortable before retuning downstairs with Tasuki. They talked for a little bit before the telephone rings.  
  
"Hello, no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Hey. This is your mother. I am calling to let you know that your dad and I are going to becoming home on Sunday night. I need you to make sure the house is clean and the clothes are washed for me. Ok, Chichiri."  
  
"Alright mom, I will do my best, no da. Bye. I will see you Sunday night, mom, no da."  
  
"Bye, darling." Chichiri hangs up the phone.  
  
Tasuki waited until Chichiri turned to face him before speaking, "What was that all about?"  
  
"That was my mom, no da. My parents won't be home until tomorrow night and I am supports to clean the house and wash the clothes before they get back, no da." Chichiri told Tasuki.  
  
Before he could say anything, Chichiri falls to the floor. Tasuki runs over and picks Chichiri up and feels her head. 'Her head is hot, so she must have a fever.' Tasuki makes his way up stairs and manages to find her room. Tasuki lays her down and covers her up. Running down the stairs, Tasuki gets a cloth and a bowl full of cold water before retuning to Chichiri bedside.  
  
Tasuki takes care of Chichiri until he is sure she is sleeping peacefully. Leaving her room, Tasuki started to clean the house and doing the laundry at the same time. 'I don't know why but I feel I should help her out. Boy, I hope I am doing this right. This stuff is not my forte.'  
  
Sunday night  
  
"We are home, Chichiri.' called her mother. 'This place looks great.'  
  
Chichiri's parents went up stairs to their daughter's room. The door was opened and the light was on, but no noise. They looked in the room to find…  
  
…a young man sitting on a chair with his head on the bed, on hand on a cloth on Chichiri's forehead and the other hand was holding her hand. The young man was asleep, as was Chichiri.  
  
Her parents stood there for a little bit before her dad walked over to the young her dad walked over to the young man and shook him awake. He motioned for the young man to come out of the room and so he did.  
  
"Hey, I am Chichiri's father and this is her mother. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Tasuki. I am a friend from school, nice to meet you."  
  
"Can I ask what you are doing here?" Chichiri's father asked.  
  
"I drove Chichiri home after the picnic because she was not feeling well. After you called, she passed out so I have been taking care of her. I also clean the house and washed the clothes so she would not get in trouble when you returned home." Tasuki said before bowing his head.  
  
"Oh. Well, we thank you for taking care of our daughter and the house looks great. You are welcome in our house. You can go home now that we are here." Chichiri's mother said.  
  
"Ok." Tasuki got his stuff and left the house. He walked home, because it was not to far away.  
  
While Chichiri was sleeping Saturday and Sunday her memory came back due to the hit on the head. She saw everything that happened to her in the past life when she was a he. To Chichiri it made a little sense, because she is called a tomboy a lot. She also feels more comfortable around guys instead of girls.  
  
Monday at school  
  
"Hello, Tasuki." Chichiri said after sitting down in her desk. 'He looks better then in our past life. I so glad that I remember about everyone, especially Tasuki.' "Mom and dad told me what you did for me, no da. Thank you so much. I owe you a big one, no da. My mom says you can come and clean the house anytime and she will pay you, too, no da."  
  
"Your welcome. What are friends for anyway?" He replied. 'I am glad so is looking and feeling better.'  
  
@@  
  
End of flashback  
  
Everyone was done eating and made there way back to the limo. The limo left for the prom at their high school gym. Their gym was very big so they had no problem with having the prom there.  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's notes: I hoped you like this chapter. It took my sister and I forever to get it done. We have done so more changes on this chapter it is not funny. Please review. Thanks for your reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Authors' notes: I glad you liked the last chapter and here is the next. I hope you like it. I used part of my life in it, but it is a little different then what happened to me.  
  
Prom of Colors  
  
Chapter 5  
  
In Limo  
  
"That was delicious." said Miaka.  
  
"Yes it was." said Nuriko.  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori just nodded their heads yes.  
  
"We have to eat there again, Mitsukaka." said Chiriko.  
  
"Someday we will, Chiriko." Mitsukaka said.  
  
"I thought the place was so pretty." said Chichiri. Tasuki just smiled and nodded at her. 'She is the one that looks so pretty.' he thought.  
  
"Kouji, did you like your meal?" asked Hikou.  
  
"Yes. It was pretty good, but my mom's cooking is better." answered Kouji.  
  
"That's true. I love your mom's cooking." said Tasuki.  
  
"Me, too." Hikou smiled at thought of Kouji's mom making his favorite dish. Hikou loves a meat and tomato combination that she makes.  
  
"Hey, Miaka." said Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, Chichiri." answered Miaka.  
  
"Are Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and Kouran meeting us at the gym's parking lot or inside?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Inside at a table, I think." answered Miaka.  
  
"Ok. That's great. To bad they didn't come with us, but I know they had different plans before the prom." said Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean, but they had to work around Tetsuya's and Keisuke's work schedule." said Miaka.  
  
Yui and Tetsuya were dating and Keisuke and Kouran were dating. Kouran was in almost all of Yui's classes and was Tetsuya's little sister.  
  
Everyone talked about different things, while on the way to their school's gym.  
  
@@@ Flash back  
  
Band Room  
  
Information  
  
Hikou: head senior conductor. Ike: co-senior conductor. Tasuki: Drum section leader - senior. Kouji: Drum section leader - senior. June: Clarinet section leader - senior. April: Flute section leader - senior. Tina: Color Guard Captain - senior. Chichiri: Clarinet co-section leader - senior.  
  
Ike: is a mostly quiet Asian black hair guy, but can be loud when needed to be. June and April: are almost identical twin sisters. June: the older of the two, has short blond hair. Also up beat, happy, and almost always wears a smile. April: has long brown hair, seems depressed, and looks not happy at all even when she isn't. She is the more serious one of the two. Tina: is a cheerful red hair with a lot of energy and is June and April's cousin.  
  
"So Tasuki, are you rooming with Kouji, Hikou, and Ike or did the teacher make you choose different people, no da?" asked Chichiri. They were sitting in the back of the class where the drum section was. They were suppose to go on a band trip in two days.  
  
"Yes, the teacher let us room together, but made us promise not to get into trouble with anyone or he will split us up. Who are you rooming with?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"June, April, and Tina, no da. They are the only female friends I have in band and June asked me to stay with them. I would rather be with Kouji, Hikou, and you, but you know the rules, no da." replied Chichiri with a sigh.  
  
"Ya, I know you would, but the rules are the rules and we can't go against them or no trip." said Tasuki.  
  
"Can we join you or is this a two only club?" Kouji asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course, you all can join us, no da. Have a seat, no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Great." Hikou sat down beside Chichiri and then everyone else sat down. Kouji sat beside Tasuki. June sat beside Kouji, April, and Ike who was now beside Hikou.  
  
There was a moment of silent before June spoke. "April and I are ready to go, so is everyone else packed and ready to go?" asked June. She looked around the circle for replies.  
  
"I'm ready and I can't wait to go." Ike said.  
  
"I'm ready. I even have my stuff in my car ready to go." said Tina  
  
"Wow, I have my stuff at my front door just not in my car yet." said Hikou.  
  
"Well. I'm still packing, but I'm almost done." Kouji said.  
  
"I've started, but I will finish tomorrow after I finish washing my clothes, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
Tasuki didn't say anything he just hung is head down in shame. 'Man, I haven't even started packing. In fact, I haven't even thought about it until now.' Tasuki thought to himself. Chichiri elbowed Tasuki because June was asking him a question, and he wasn't paying her any attention.  
  
"Tasuki, are you ready?" asked June.  
  
"No. I haven't even started yet." Tasuki said. He was looking at the floor the whole time. 'I am the only one that has not even started packing.'  
  
"I thought so." Kouji said while pointing at Tasuki and trying not to laugh at his buddy for being a last minute man.  
  
"You are always doing things at the last minute." said Hikou.  
  
"And never plans ahead either." said Kouji.  
  
"You better start packing soon, so you don't forget anything." said Ike.  
  
"I will. I promise." said Tasuki.  
  
'I can believe he has not started packing yet. I wonder if he wants help. I will ask him later.' thought Chichiri.  
  
After school  
  
"Hey Tasuki, wait up!" yelled Chichiri as she ran toward Tasuki. Tasuki was standing beside his white supped-up Camry, all modifications done by him. He was very proud of his car.  
  
"What's up, Chichiri?" He is smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, no da. If you needed any help packing, I would love to help you, no da. What do you say? Can I help you out?" Chichiri was smiling at him with pleading eyes. 'Please, let me help. I want to be near you so bad and you seemed so sad in band, because you had not packed yet.'  
  
'She wants to help me pack. I guess I could let her help me. I would be near her and I could really talk to her without people listening in on our conversation.' "Ok. You can follow me to my house now if you want to?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"That sounds great. Let me get my car and I will meet you back here in a minute or two, no da." Chichiri waves while running to her car.  
  
Tasuki's Home  
  
"Hey, mom! I'm home!" yelled Tasuki when he entered the house. "I brought a friend with me!"  
  
"Ok. I will be down in just a minute." yelled Tasuki mother.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri sit down on the couch when his mother entered the room with his 1 year and couple of month's old baby brother. "Hello, there." said Tasuki's mother.  
  
"Hey, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"Son, introduce us will ya." said his mother.  
  
"Ok. Chichiri this is my mother and baby brother. Mom, this is Chichiri. She is a close friend at school and is going on the band trip. She is here to help me pack." Tasuki said.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, Chichiri. Tasuki, I need you to watch your brother while I go to the store. I will be back in about two hours or so. Make sure your brother gets fed." said Tasuki's mom. "Oh, Chichiri you can just call me mom like everyone else does."  
  
"Ok, no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Alright, mom. Do you have his food ready or do I need to find something?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"It is ready, just get it out of the refrigerator and warm it up. Well, I will see you two later. Behave yourself young man. Bye." Tasuki's mother went out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind helping me watch him?" asked Tasuki. 'Please say you don't mind.'  
  
"No. It's ok. I like kids, no da." answered Chichiri. Chichiri was watching Tasuki hold his brother. His mother gave Tasuki his brother before going out the door. The baby was sleeping on Tasuki's shoulder. 'Tasuki looks so cute with a kid on him. He would be a great dad some day. What am I thing? We aren't even dating?'  
  
"Do you want to go to my room, now?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Ok." answered Chichiri.  
  
They walk up stairs to Tasuki's room. Tasuki puts his brother on his bed and goes to the closet to pull out his suitcase. Chichiri sits beside Tasuki's brother on the bed and watch Tasuki get his suitcase out of the closet.  
  
'His room is so neat and clean. It's beautiful. The walls are a pretty blue with red trim. His bed is covered in a wild red color like his hair. The dresser and desk are both a red and blue combination. The ceiling and carpet are both a sky blue color. The ceiling looks like it has glow-in- the-dark stars and plants on it. The carpet is very soft to walk on. I love his room. It gives me a warm feeling to be in it.' "Do you have your list of stuff you're suppose to bring?" asked Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki found his list and Chichiri read it off to him while he got the items and put them in his suit case. When Tasuki finished packing his stuff up, his brother woke up from his nap when he took the suitcase off the bed. Tasuki's brother started to cry.  
  
"What is the matter, little one?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"He is probably hungry." said Tasuki  
  
"What is his name? You haven't told me, no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"His name is Sky and is about 1 year and a couple of month's old. He has a very different name compared to mine, don't you think?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes, that is a different name compared to yours, no da. But it is a pretty name, no da. Do you want me to help feed him?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Sure. We are done in here, so let's go to the kitchen." Tasuki picks up his brother and rocks him a little, quieting him down. Sky finally stops crying.  
  
Tasuki, Sky, and Chichiri go to the kitchen. Tasuki puts Sky in his seat at the table. Then gets his food out of the refrigerator and warms it up. Chichiri sits down next to Sky. Tasuki places the food down on the table then sits down on the other side of Sky. Tasuki starts feeding Sky and he lets Chichiri help him some, since Chichiri is a little new at feeding babies.  
  
Chichiri helps Tasuki change Sky after he finishes his food. They also play for awhile and then clean up the mess before watching TV. Tasuki had decided to let Sky watch his favorite movies. They all sat on the couch. Sky is on Chichiri's lap and Tasuki is beside Chichiri.  
  
About 3 hours and 30 minutes after Tasuki's mother left she came back.  
  
"Hey, Tasuki I'm home!" yelled his mother when she came in the door. She looked around the room to find Tasuki, Sky, and Chichiri in front of the TV asleep. The TV was still running the movie. Tasuki's mother smiled and went over to Tasuki and gave him a little shake to wake him up.  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes to see his mother staring at him. "Hey, mom. Just got home?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry, it took so long." She said.  
  
"It's ok. Chichiri's been helping with Sky while you were gone." said Tasuki while pointing at Chichiri.  
  
"Since Sky is asleep, I will take him to his room. You can take Chichiri to yours. She looks very tired, so try not to wake her up." she said.  
  
Tasuki nodded his head yes and then picked Chichiri up. Tasuki headed up to his room while his mother took Sky to his own room. Tasuki put Chichiri down on the bed and covered her up. He looked at her sleeping form and smile 'she looks so cute'. He went back out the door, so he could help his mother. Tasuki had taken two steps down the stairs when he thought he heard Chichiri calling his name.  
  
Tasuki turned around a little bit to fast trying to go back up the stairs causing him to lose his balance and he fall backwards.  
  
'Thud'  
  
Chichiri set straight up in Tasuki's bed. 'What was that? I better go see what it was.' Chichiri gets out of bed and heads out the door and looks around. She heads over to the stairs and looks down to see Tasuki unconscious on the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri runs down the stairs.  
  
Tasuki mother comes running over to the stairs after hearing Chichiri scream Tasuki name.  
  
"Tasuki, please wake up, please!" Chichiri was shaking Tasuki but he didn't respond.  
  
"I will call 911." said his mother.  
  
In the hospital, Tasuki room  
  
"Everything seems to be alright. He should wake up in a few hours. We will know then if he has any brain damage." the doctor told Tasuki's mother.  
  
Chichiri and Sky were by Tasuki's bed while Tasuki's mother and the doctor talked.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Chichiri, I will find you.Chichiri!" Tasuki set straight up in the bed and looked around for Chichiri. He didn't see her anywhere.  
  
The door flow open, "Tasuki!" yelled Chichiri running through the door.  
  
"Chichiri!"  
  
"Tasuki, it's ok. I am right here. Do you feel ok? You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard. You have been out for about 6 hours. Do you need anything? Your mother and brother are in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Do you want something? I will get it for you." Chichiri finally stopped talking long enough for Tasuki to answer.  
  
"Chichiri, calm down. I feel fine." Tasuki grabbed Chichiri's hand and pulled her even closer to him then she already was. "I am more than fine, because I finally found you like I promised long ago."  
  
Chichiri could not believe her ears. 'He remembers us in our past life.' Chichiri felt like she could cry for joy.  
  
"Chichiri, I want to tell you something. I've liked you a lot ever since I first saw you walk into class. Over time I have fallen in love with you and now I now that I was meant to be with you for always." Tasuki looked in to Chichiri eyes with the biggest smile that Chichiri had ever seen on his face.  
  
'He loves me. He loved me even without his past memory of us. I am so happy.' "I love you, too. I am so glad you're alright." Was all that Chichiri could get out before Tasuki pulled on her hand.  
  
Tasuki pulls Chichiri close and kisses her fully on the lips with the utmost care that he could.  
  
A red light was set free from both of them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Outside the library under a tree sat Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, & Mitsaukaka.  
  
They were sitting on a blanket on the ground under the tree studying when a red light engulfed them before disappearing. Everyone is frozen in time for a few minutes and then it was over.  
  
"That was weird." said Nuriko.  
  
"Yes. It was, but it felt so familiar." said Hotohori.  
  
"I wonder what was?" asked Mitsaukaka.  
  
"It was the power of Suzahu being release. It means that the seal to our memories has been broken." said Chiriko.  
  
"What do you mean by 'the seal has been broken'?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"I mean Tasuki and Chichiri memories have been restored thus giving us our memories back. Do you remember a life in a different time?" asked Chiriko.  
  
Nuriko, Hotohori, and Mitsaukaka all nodded their heads yes.  
  
"I am going to explain it the best why I can so here goes. Miaka, Yui, Tamahome, Tetsuya, and Keisuke still have their memories but have been forbidden to say anything until the seal of our memories was broke. Our memories were sealed after the deaths of the last two members' of the Seven Suzahu warriors. Tasuki and Chichiri were the last two members to die but they were also a couple. This put our memories behind a seal of a kiss, so that we could be reborn in this date and time. Since we have our memories back of that time and place of long ago, it means that Tasuki and Chichiri have kissed each other with love. Do you all understand?" asked Chiriko.  
  
Nuriko, Hotohori, and Mitsaukaka all nodded yes.  
  
"But why?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"I don't know myself. Who only knows what Suzahu was thinking? I am so glad that we remember our past life." said Chiriko.  
  
"Anyway, it's good to be back." said Nuriko.  
  
"Yes, it is." said Hotohori.  
  
"I sure am glad we are all friends, again in this time and place." said Mitsaukaka.  
  
"Me, too." chanted Chiriko, Hotohori, and Nuriko.  
  
"Chiriko, how did you know about all of this and we didn't." asked Nuriko.  
  
"Because Taiisukun told me before we were reborn and let me keep that memory so that we would be able to understand what happens when it happened." answered Chiriko.  
  
@@@ End of Flashback  
  
The Limo pulls up to the door of the gym. Everyone starts to get out while the driver holds the door open. Once everyone is out the Limo driver goes and parks the car. They began to walk up the walkway to the gym when they spot the rest of their group. Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, and Kouran (Keisuke's girlfriend from school) are at the door waiting on the group to arrive.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you liked the chapter. I have been working on this chapter for 4 weeks. I went on vacation for one week with no computer, work as been ruff because I have had two different inventories a week apart. I also have been training someone for two weeks to do one of my many jobs at work. It took me a week to get the first drafted typed and checked over. I have been doing other things on the computer, too. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you take the time to review this chapter, too. Until the next chapter. 


End file.
